1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray and dolly assembly.
2. Background Art
A typical dolly has a generally flat floor which may be supported by casters. A tray may then be placed on the dolly. Sometimes, the tray is configured to allow multiple trays to be stacked on top of each other with the bottom tray resting on the dolly. These stackable trays are suitable for many purposes, including use as a multi-level bakery tray. An existing multi-level bakery tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,902 issued to Ackerman which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,902 describes a multi-level bakery tray with a generally rectangular bottom and generally rectangular opposed sides and end walls. When multiple trays are stacked on top of one another, the distance between one tray floor and the next tray floor is determined by the orientation of the trays relative to each other. That is, when multiple trays are stacked in a like orientation, shallow pockets receive feet in a high position, and when one tray is rotated 180 degrees, deep pockets receive the feet in a low position. Although improved trays such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,902 have been developed, existing dollies are still rather plain and generally lack features. That is, with some existing dollies, trays may sometimes slip off of the dolly or become misaligned. Some existing dollies have a retaining lip around the outside edge of the dolly to retain the tray.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved dolly and an improved tray and dolly assembly in which the dolly includes improved features that help prevent trays from slipping off the dolly and/or becoming misaligned. Also, there is a need for enhancing the stackability of trays upon a dolly.